Pasion Prohibida
by Bymauri
Summary: Sabia que la felicidad existia porque habia probado las mieles del amor, pero tambien el dolor de saberte ahora tan prohibido, tu lo elegiste asi, no se enque momento dejaste de amarme pero llevare conmigo los recuerdos mas bellos de nuetras noches de amor nuestro hijo...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados como distracción y escribir un poco, esperando sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana según como sea la aceptación saludos…**

 **Prologo**

Estaba segura que la felicidad existía, porque ya había probado las mieles del amor, nunca pensé que la felicidad de unos momentos te marcara para siempre, pero la vida te da sorpresas cuando sientes que el mundo te pertenece vine y te demuestra que eres tu quien el perteneces.

Que así como te da la felicidad te la puede quitar en cuestión de minutos o segundos, nada es para siempre dijo mi madre y no sabía hasta este momento cuánta razón tenía, te vía de su brazo salir de la iglesia, mientras mi alma gritaba que debía ser yo quien saliera de tu brazo en este día y en esta fecha, pero habías tomado una decisión y yo no podía contradecirte porque lo que no es por voluntad por fuerza tampoco, te deje libre o tú me has dejado libre no lo sé, pero conservare de ti el más dulce recuerdo de nuestras noches de amor nuestro hijo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no son de mi propiedad solo las tomo prestadas para fines de escritura alternativa, espero sea de su agrado saludos**

 **Capítulo 1**

La observaba a través del ventanal de su despacho, su sonrisa le nublaba la razón, su cabello negro azabache sus ojos color chocolate lo tenían completamente e irremediablemente loco…. La razón su protegida de tan solo 18 años la chiquilla que se creía mujer, él podía ver los cambios en su cuerpo no era ciego, pero tampoco se creía muy tonto para saber en qué podía terminar aquella situación, no lograba recordar en que momento habían cambiado las cosas, su protegida hacía más de un intento por llamar su atención, si la chiquilla tonta supiera que nada de lo que hace en realidad puede servir, porque desde hace algunos meses toda la atención era suya, dejo escapar un gruñido ronco, ante la insatisfacción, pero amar a la pequeña sería una pasión tan prohibida como aberrante, él podría ser su padre, su conciencia entonces le recordó que no lo era…. Se sentó frente a su escritorio sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que ella entrara por la puerta…

-Sesshomaru – el sonido de su voz, hacia vibrar su cuerpo como solo ella sabía hacerlo…

-Pensé que no llegabas nunca – su mejor mascara la tendría que emplear con ella

Perdona, me entretuve en el jardín – sonrió al hombre frente a ella

-Puedo imaginarlo, con lo distraída que sueles ser, pero dime que es lo que deseas conversar – pregunto dirigiendo una mirada abrazadora a su joven protegida, la vio tomarse las manos con nervio, algo raro viniendo de ella pero espero paciente a que ella decidiera contarle la razón de aquella reunión…

-Tú sabes que dentro de una semana, es el baile de graduación – pregunto, tanteando el terreno

Me lo has dicho, no sé cuántas veces, que se me haría imposible olvidarlo – ínsito para que continuara

-bien, me gustaría que fueras tu mi pareja en el baile – soltó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos que gesto gracioso, que le fue imposible reírse de la actitud de la joven, quien al escucharlo se crispo en su lugar

-no te lo he pedido para que te rías de mí, pero si no deseas acompañarme, le diré a Hakudoshi que acepto ir con el – se levantó molesta, ante la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru

-Ante la mención de aquel jovencito, no tenía más remedio que acceder Hakudoshi, no era bueno para Rin, el hijo de su principal rival, no pondría las sucias manos sobre lo que era suyo – el pensamiento lo asalto y lo reprimo de golpe

-Está bien, asistiré a esa dichosa fiesta de graduación, solo si me prometes mantenerte alejada de ese chico - esperaba atento a su reacción, la había mal acostumbrado y esperaba que montara alguna excusa parar ver al chico, pero solo pudo ver la enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro….

-Se levantó de un salto de su lugar y sin medir sus acciones, le planto un beso fugas en los labios de su protector, sabía que posiblemente él se molestaría, pero ella estaba enamorada de él desde que se acordaba y hoy estaba más feliz que nunca, el seria su pareja en el baile de graduación… Sesshomaru, se obligó a no reaccionar, sentía su cuerpo hervir ante aquella pequeña cercanía, ante esos labios jóvenes y podía jurar que casi virginales…

-Sal, tengo trabajo que hacer – su actitud fría, arruino el momento de felicidad que había sentido al tocar los labios de su amado….

Perdona, voy de comprar con Kagome, si me necesitas para algo, que se yo, puedes llamar – salió del lugar sin rumbo fijo, en realidad no tenía cita con su amiga, pero después de la frialdad que Sesshomaru le había mostrado quería estar un rato lejos de él….

-Esa niña cada día se volvía en una tentación que no estaba seguro de poder manejar, debía pensar en una manera definitiva de apartarla de sus pensamientos, quizá había llegado el momento de hacer evidente la relación con Sara, si no lo había hecho hasta ahora era, en realidad no sabía porque…

-Te sucede algo Rin – la voz de su joven amigo se hizo escuchar….

-Oh, no Kohaku, solo pensaba, porque lo preguntas – trato de sonreír a su amigo, Kohaku, era el nieto de su nana, desde que había llegado a vivir como protegida del dueño de la mansión, el chico le había mostrado tanto aprecio y cariño que le fue imposible no quererlo

-Te vi, demasiado distraída, llevo tratando de captar tu atención desde hace algunos minutos – sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado…

-Solo pensaba en el baile de graduación, después iré a la Universidad – sonrió, tratando de sonar normal, cuando en realidad no quería moverse de la mansión

-El señor Sesshomaru, es un gran hombre, le ha ofrecido a mi abuela pagar mis estudios en la Universidad que yo quiera, pero no sé si puedo o debo aceptarlo – dijo con tristeza

-Es una oportunidad de oro Kohaku, no puedes y no debes rechazarla, por orgullo – dijo la joven viendo a su amigo más triste aun

-No es orgullo Rin, no quiero abandonar a mi abuela, sabes que le ayudo en lo que puedo, pero quiero superarme, ser alguien importante como el Señor Sesshomaru – declaro con admiración en su voz

-Lo serás, no te preocupes por Kaede, será feliz siempre que tú lo seas Kohaku – le dio un abrazo fraternal, que no causo ninguna buena sensación en el hombre que los observaba desde la ventana….

-El gran día, llego, la noche del sábado, era sin duda el comienzo de nuevas historias, Rin, se arreglaba con esmero, la anciana Kaede, le ayudaba con el pasador para sostener su espesa melena, Su vestido rojo le quedaba como guante, resaltaba sus bien dotado cuerpo, su escote en la espalda era de escándalo, su maquille sin embargo era conservador, nada exagerado, con unos zapatos de al menos unos diez centímetros, para no verse tan niña al lado de Sesshomaru…..

-Estas preciosa hija, el Señor Fukushima estará orgulloso de llevarte del brazo, si antes no le provocas un paro cardiaco – dijo con complicidad la anciana

-Oh vamos nana, no llames a la tragedia, más bien deséame todo lo bueno para hoy, quiero que hoy sea una noche inolvidable - suspiro mientras le regalaba un fuerte abrazo a su nana

\- Suerte hija, que disfrutes hoy es tu noche – dijo la anciana devolviéndole el abrazo

-Sesshomaru, esperaba impaciente en la sala, preguntándose cómo diablos se había metido en esa situación, el asistiendo a un baile de graduación, bueno era mejor el que ese chico que Rin había mencionado, sin duda está seguro de dos cosas, bailaría con ella un par de canciones luego la sacaría del lugar y la llevaría a cenar a su restaurante favorito, para celebrar su graduación, lo último era una sorpresa que estaba deseando poder darle, últimamente había evitado todo contacto con ella después de aquel pequeño y mortal beso…

-Estoy lista – la voz de su protegida lo hizo girar para poder verla y se le corto la respiración, Rin estaba más bella que nunca y el sería el único con derecho a tocarla esa noche, él era su pareja de baile y no permitiría que ningún mocoso le pusiera las manos encima con semejante vestido…

-Nos vamos – logro decir, sin dejar de mirarla, estaba seguros que por una facción de segundos sus ojos brillaron con malicia….

-Soy toda tuya – aseguro ella, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y salían de la Mansión …..

\- Puedes estar segura – susurro para sus adentros….


End file.
